


Blackpool Donkey

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Short Story, none of the baby stuff ever happened in this..., request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: A short Secret Santa gift - Debbie and Rebecca say I love you.





	Blackpool Donkey

“Donkey rides?”

Rebecca ended with the throaty chuckle Debbie knew she used to seem more detached than she actually was.That was probably one of the reasons Debbie had grown to...care about her so much. Even if Rebecca had grown up a world away from Debbie, cashmere instead of care, Debbie knew walls. And fear of anyone looking over those walls.

Sarah was with them now, smiling as Debbie reached for Rebecca’s hand. Debbie had expected Sarah to not understand, or worse, to just ‘understand’ the people who sneered about Debbie going through another phase or only being attracted to Home Farm cash, but Sarah seemed to know Debbie, and what Debbie needed, more than Debbie ever had.

Somehow this had led them to a Blackpool Christmas...and a donkey. And Lisa holding Jack’s hand and giving Rebecca a real smile - not the Lisa smile that meant she was about to backhand you - before she took Jack and Sarah to enjoy ice cream delights.

Once they were gone, Debbie let herself enjoy Rebecca’s tender kisses against her mouth, slightly naughty lips and teeth at her neck, delicate hands around her waist.

“I could be topless in Majorca right now,” Rebecca sighed and smirked, knowing Debbie would enjoy the visual. 

“Topless in Blackpool - doesn’t have the same ring,” Debbie replied.

Rebecca ran her sure, long fingers up and down the small of Debbie’s back.

“I  _really, really_  must love you,” Rebecca blurted out, the first time either of them had said the words. 

Debbie was surprised, and waited for the look of fear on Rebecca’s face, that angelic yet always knowing, unique set of features. Fear of Debbie rejecting her and breaking her heart the way so many had. 

Instead, Rebecca still just smiled, looked proud and happy to have said the words out loud, no matter the answer. 

That strength - that bottle - was when Debbie knew for sure, 100% to the 99.9999% she’d known for a long time.

“I...love you too,” Debbie let herself say, firm,  for the first time in years, and meaning it for the first time in even longer. 

“Of course you do,” Rebecca tried to joke, trying to not let her girlfriend see the tears in her eyes. 

Debbie gently kissed her, tasting the tears on her lips.

“Now let’s go ride a donkey,” Rebecca laughed, shared by the woman she loved.


End file.
